The Legend of the Super Saiyan
by number1dbzgal
Summary: A war has broken out between The saiyans and king cold. earth gets caught in the crossfire. What will happen to bulma? Will she ever meet Vegeta? Warning there might be some lemon later on in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"The Legend"

"**Prologue"**

It was a dark and eerie night on planet Vegeta. It was the night of the full moon, but not just any full moon. Oh no this full moon was red. It was the strongest nights for the saiyans. One in which would be a night to remember.

"My lord something has gone terribly wrong!" Shouted a certain green haired alien.

"What is it now Zarbon? Can't you see I'm a little busy with something?" Shouted the tyrant.

"But lord Frieza it's about the saiyans." Zarbon said nervously.

"What!? What about them?" Frieza shouted.

"They've—they've!" Zarbon said with a shaky voice.

"Yes!? They've, they've what!?" Frieza said as his patience was running thin. Zarbon was about to reply but before he could a loud blast was heard and someone busted through the walls of Frieza's ship.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The evil lord roared.

"It's time for you to meet your end Frieza. Prepare to die!" Shouted the figure.

"Hehehe my, my you must not know who you're dealing with. My dear boy you are clearly a fool. No one in their right mind would dare challenge me!" Frieza said with an evil chuckle.

"Well clearly you don't know me then." The figure said with a smirk. "I don't even know I bothered wasting my time defeating someone like you. You're just a weakling and a waste of my time."

"What how dare you!?" Frieza shouted. _The nerve of this stranger! He must not know who he is dealing with it seems I'll just have to put him in his place.' _Frieza thought.

"How dare I what? Take revenge for what you did to my people by killing you? Because that's exactly what I'm going to do." Said the warrior as he powered up. His eyes went teal and his lavender hair turned blonde. He was completely surrounded by golden aura.

"What are you?" Frieza said as he watched the strange warrior power up and form a Ki blast. He was looking death straight in the face. He had to do something. Anything.

"Do you have any last words?" Said the stranger as his blast got bigger.

"Please, spare me! I'll give you anything! Just please don't kill me." The tyrant cried. Zarbon was sitting in the near corner too afraid and shocked at what was happening. _'How can lord Frieza be begging for his life like this?'_ He thought as he watched his master.

"You want me to spare you after you killed the ones I cared about? You want me to show you mercy when you showed them none? Sorry that's not going to happen!" He said as he fired his blast. There was nothing left of that cruel bastard finally he was no more. The stranger looked towards Zarbon who backed up against the corner in fear for his life. "You send a message to your king. Tell him that the Super Saiyan has returned." And with that being said the man disappeared. Zarbon was petrified but he did as the stranger asked he called the king.

"What the? Zarbon what is the meaning of this!? Calling me at such a late hour!" The king yelled.

"Well sire I thought that you should know that lord Frieza is dead." Zarbon said.

"What!? Impossible!" King Cold said.

"But it is my lord a strange me came and killed the prince. He had teal eyes and spiky blonde hair. He was surrounded by a golden aura. He was a Saiyan I saw his tail." Zarbon explained.

"Impossible Saiyans have dark hair and it is impossible for a Saiyan to kill Frieza are you sure you saw everything?" Said King Cold.

"I'm positive." Zarbon Said. "He wanted me to get a message to you."

"Well what is it then?" The king shouted.

"H-he said that the Super Saiyan has returned." Said the green haired alien.

**Meanwhile at King Vegeta's palace…..**

The King woke up out of his bed.

"Honey what's wrong?" The queen said with a worried look on her face.

"It's nothing woman go back to sleep." He reassured her but in the pit of his stomach he felt that something wasn't right. _ 'Why do I have a feeling that something big is about to happen?'_ The King thought to himself as he made his way to his son's room. He saw that his son was asleep. The King sat down on his bed and patted his son's head. _'He's going to be a great warrior some day. I can just feel it. He will rule this kingdom and protect it's people far better than I ever could that's for certain.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

There was death and decay everywhere. Bulma looked down from the ship and everything was destroyed. She wasn't sure what was going on the last thing she remembered was waking up on this ship.

"What happened?" She asked as she flew the ship to her house. The house was abandoned. There was no one home and all she saw were piles of ash.

_**Flashback…**_

_Bulma was only 15 and she was betrothed to prince Yamcha. She had never met him before and could only go by what she heard. In simplest terms he was handsome and charming but Bulma just simply wasn't interested in him. She knew she had to marry him in order to unite the two kingdoms together in hopes to stop king cold and his army. This simply wasn't fare to her. Sure he was good looking but he wasn't really her type._

"_Bulma dear would you come here for a minute?" Her mother called._

"_Coming Mother!" Bulma said as she walked down the stairs. The palace was very big considering the fact that her parents were extremely wealthy and no thanks to her father's intelligence. _

"_Oh there you are dear. There's someone that would like to meet you. Well go on son introduce yourself" Bunny said._

"_Hello I'm Prince Yamcha pleased to meet you my Princess." The man said as he kissed Bulma's hand._

"_Likewise my prince." Bulma said with a fake smile. __**'Gah why do I have to put up with him? He looks like a total perv.'**__ She thought. "If I may ask what are you doing here?"_

"_Well your father thought it best for us to meet and here I am. Aren't you happy my love?" Yamcha said with a smirk._

"_Oh yes I'm filled with the up most delight." Bulma said trying to hide her sarcasm. "Where is father anyway mother?"_

"_Oh he was working on a last minute project so he might be in his study." The queen said._

"_Well I want to talk to him." Bulma said as she started walking toward his lab. As she reached the door a loud bang was heard in the living room where Bulma's mother was. Bulma quickly dashed back and a second bang was heard this time near the entrance of the palace. "Mother!"_

"_Run Bulma!" Her mother cried._

"_We have come to take over this planet prepare to die." The alien said as sit killed Yamcha and her mother. Bulma felt so helpless she ran up stairs in an attempt to hide. She locked herself in her closet and threw a bunch of random cloths and shoes on top of her in an attempt to hide. She could hear more noises as they finally came up stairs busting through her door and then finally blew the door off of her closet door._

"_You're coming with us." Said the other alien as he knocked her out with one blow._

_**End Flashback…**_

It all didn't add up. How did she escape the aliens and get free?

"Well no point in me staying here too many bad memories." She said as she walked up to her room and started packing up what was left of her cloths. She also too some pictures that had somehow survived and seeing them just made her break down and cry. Once she finished she threw down some capsules and put them in her pocket. Suddenly she heard voices coming from down stairs she quickly looked outside only to see that more aliens were there and that they had discovered her ship. _'Great just my luck,' _she thought. She watched tow of the aliens come inside. They were dressed in unusual clothing. One was tall and bald. He was dressed in a black body suit. The other one wasn't that tall but a hell of a lot cuter than the other one. He had spiky flaming black hair and he was dressed in an all blue full body suit. Bulma was completely taken by him. She watched him for what seemed like forever until he turned around and noticed her.

"Hey you there!" The spiky haired man shouted scaring Bulma so much that she jumped up and ran back up stairs in a failed attempt to escape. In the mist of her running she forgot to look forward and ran into what felt like a wall. It was the bald headed mad and he looked at her with the most evil grin she had ever seen.

"Where do you think your going?" The bald alien said with an evil chuckle. He began to fondle her breasts. This made Bulma scream while trying to get him off of her. "Such a weak creature. Wouldn't you agree Vegeta?"

"Cut it out Nappa! We're here on business so put her down." The spiky haired man said.

"Awe but can I at least have some fun with her first?" Said the bald alien as he pouted.

"No!" Yelled the spiky haird alien hurting both Bulma's and Nappa's ears in the process. Nappa did as he was told and sat her down. "What is your name woman?"

"M-my name is Bulma." The blue haired girl said.

"Well my name is Prince Vegeta and this is Nappa." Vegeta said with a little hint of annoyance pointing to the bald man. "We are here to bring you back to our planet. You are the daughter of Mr. Briefs are you not?"

"Yes I am." Bulma said with a saddened look on her face.

"Well your father was suppose to come to our planet and bring some new designs to help us with the war against king cold we came here to get him but it looks like they got to him before we could which is where you come in." The prince explained.

"Do I even get a say so in all of this?" Bulma asked as she looked at the prince. _'Who does this guy think he is telling me what to do?'_

"Nope. Now get your stuff and let's go." Vegeta said as he and Nappa made their way out of the door.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere without my friend Chichi!" Bulma shouted at them. _' I have to at least see if she's alive,'_ She thought as the tears threatened to fall down her face.

"We do not have time for this woman. You are going and that's final!" The prince shouted.

"That's enough prince or no prince you will not order me around and I prefer you to use my name! I am of royal blood too!" Bulma shouted. _'How dare he!?'_

"Hn do you honestly think I care? I'm only interested in helping my people I have no interest in finding your friend. We need to be leaving this planet now!" Vegeta shouted back. _'This woman has challenged me. I'd better put her in her place before this gets too out of hand. Too bad this was kinda fun.'_ The saiyan prince thinks as he inwardly smirks.

"Well I'm going to need her if I am to be protected. She is after all my bodyguard." Bulma said. _'Great nice cover Bulma!'_

"If she is your bodyguard then why is she so far away and anyway why should you need protection when you have us?" The prince said as he smirked and raised a brow.

"We gave her the day off and how am I suppose to trust you after only just meeting you? For all I know you could be planning something diabolical after I help you." Bulma said cooly. _'Omg that was a close one.'_

"True that is fair woman. We must hurry and get her though. King Cold mustn't no that we've come here." Vegeta said as he and Bulma walked to the ship. "Where are your bags?"

"What? Oh their in my pockets." Bulma said as she looked at the prince's face, he had the most confused look on his face. "Well you see my dad invented these capsule things. They allow you to store anything in them making them easier for travel."

"Amazing! May I see one?" Vegeta asked as they boarded the ship.

"Sure I don't see why not." The blue eye woman said as she reached into her pocket and pulled one out. "Just push the button on to and everything will come out." Vegeta did as instructed. He pushed the button and a big poof noise was heard. There was smoke everywhere and in Vegeta's hands were a couple pairs of Bulma's panties. Once the Prince realized what was in his hand he blushed and threw them on the ground.

"Goddamn it woman! You and your witch craft!" Vegeta shouted as he stomped off hoping that Bulma didn't see his blush. But she did and she was laughing at the sight of him being to, embarrassed to even hold them without making a suggestive comment.

"Hahahaha! Awe, come on Veggie head your not scared of some lil ol' panties are you?" Bulma said teasing him.

"What did you just call me?" Vegeta asked as he glared at her his face was beat red.

"Umm I said Veggie head." Bulma repeated.

"Don't call me that!" The saiyan prince shouted.

"Awe but its cute! I can't help it." Bulma said.

"Troublesome woman! Nappa did you ready the engine!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yes sir!" Nappa said as he did as he was told. He laughed at the two bickering back and forth. Vegeta noticed this.

"Oh do tell what is so funny Nappa." Vegeta growled.

"Oh nothing Vegeta. It's just like you two argue like your already mated." The bald headed saiyan, as he laughed some more.

"What's mating?" Asked Bulma.

"God for a scientist your not all that smart just shut up and ride. Nappa I'd shut up if I were you. Wouldn't want to be accidentally left on this planet now would we?" Vegeta said with a smirk. This shut Nappa right up.

"The ship is ready for launch." Nappa said.

"Good now let's go find her friend so we can get out of this place." Vegeta said as he sat down in a chair and looked out of the window upon the now ruined planet earth. _'Some day I will avenge mother and father's death and take my rightful place as king, I will make it so that none of my people will go through what King Cold has done to this planet and its people. This I swear.'_


End file.
